herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Enid
Enid is one of the main characters of the 1995 animated television series, OK K.O.!. Appearence Enid is tall with a thin waist, and wide hips and legs. She has warm brown skin and purple hair tied in a small spiky bun. She has big eyes, a small rectangle shaped nose, and thin lips. She typically wears a sleeveless blue Gar's Bodega uniform crop top that is torn at the bottom to expose her midriff, black shorts, and brown boots, along with white cloth wrappings on the upper half of her arms. Personality Enid is the most responsible of the main trio. She tries to use logic and critical thinking to make rational decisions. This is primarily shown in the Pilot, in which she stops K.O. from calling a power battle based on KO's shoddy detective work. She seems to react to irresponsibility the way a normal human being would, as she complained about KO making "another hole in the ceiling." She could be quite patient considering the idea of how many times KO made a hole in the ceiling prior to the Pilot. Abilities and Powers Enid has a power level of 3, thanks to her experience working and fighting bad guys as an employee of Garcia's Bodega. Indeed, she's the employee with the highest power level of all (excluding Mr. Garcia). Technically, she's more intelligent than Rad and K.O., analyzing first the problem they're leading with rather than trying to solve it with brute strength. Physical Strength Due to her ninja training and her days working alongside Rad and Mr. Gar, Enid is strong enough to fight even stronger people than her. In "You Have to Care", she managed to defeat Elodie in a power battle, despite Elodie's power level of 4. Enid has excellent combat skills. Her fighting style seems to focus more on kicks and strategy, rather than strength, which goes with her epithet of ninja. She has a great agility and is very flexible, able to move quickly and with precision. She's also very resistant to damage, as seen in "T.K.O." where she could resist some of Turbo K.O.'s attacks. Ninja Skills As a ninja, Enid can realize many special techniques based on stealth and discretion. In many episodes, she has been seen doing some attacks and moves related to this: *'Body Replacement Technique': Enid can disappear at will, leaving behind a puff of smoke and a log when she does, as seen in the episode "Let's Be Friends." This technique looks to be more a retreat move rather than an offensive one. *'Smokescreen': Enid has shown to take this ability to an ultimate level in the episode "You Have to Care" where she can make a smoke screen to confuse her opponents. *'Autumn Breeze': She can summon a pile of leaves to cushion a fall. It was first seen in "Do You Have Any More in the Back?". *'Cloning': She can create immobile clones of herself that turn into wood when touched. *'Tornado Finger': In "Parents Day", Enid has been shown to be able to make a tornado by using a finger technique. To create it, she realizes a quick move with her fingers. This is a reference to Naruto, a Japanese ninja anime. *'Shadow Trap': In "Action News", Enid is able to put a shadow trap on the floor using the finger technique. When being stepped on, the target will be immobilized, preventing them from moving. History Trivia Gallery Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Femme Fatale